Little Bit of Happiness
by Narufan1234
Summary: Naru has finally returned to Konoha to become a shinobi and find true happiness in his life, but little does he know that he's gonna have to fight for his righ tat happiness. Mild bleach crossover only moves and maybe some hollows and SMALL POSSIBILTY of one main bleach character, Naru is bisexual and so r many of the people in this story, also there will be some sakuraInosasu bash
1. Chapter 1

Little Bit of Happiness

**NF1234: **Bring on the happiness! YOSH!

**NARU: **What... The... Fuck... is wrong with you?

**NF1234: **Now Naru don't be like tht, ur gonna love this fanfiction tht I am finally puttin up

**NARU: **Really am I gonna like this one?

**NF1234: **(Looks insulted) Of course you will, but the beginning is gonna be a little rough so try to hang in there kay?

**NARU: **Wat the fuck do you mean rough~

**NF1234: ANWAYS I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUDEN IF I DID, I SHIT YOU NOT ITACHI WOULD BE FREAKIN BADASS WITH SHADES AND LOTS OF BITCHES, SASUKE WOULD BE HUNG BY HIS EXPOSED TESTICLES AND OROCHIMARU AND DANZO WOULD GET A STICK SHOVED SO FAR UP THEIR ASS THAT THEY WOULD TASTE BARK AND SANDAIME WOULDN'T BE SUCH A PUSSY!**

_CHAPTER 1: YEAH, SHIT JUST GOT REAL._

It all started 12 years after the attack of kyuubi and our favorite little sexy blond fox was arriving from Uzushiogakure (Village Hidden in the Whirlpools) where he was considered a prince, yet at the same time an outcast because he held the fox. It was a hot sunny afternoon when Naru, his mother Kushina, and their personal convoy arrived at the gates of Konoha. "Halt." stated the guard, "identification papers please?" asked the guard, he obviously did not see Naru or Kushina lest he pass out from bloodloss. Kushina was wearing a gold battle kimono trimmed with a bright sea green that was a low V-neck and showed off her ample breasts, red shinobi sandals with small heels that started from below her knee cap then down.(think Sakura shippuden's shoes only a blood red) Naru was wearing skin-tight biker shorts and an orange baggy jacket that was open and had scruffy furry lining the hole of the sleeves, hoody, and bottom hymn,(think Hinata pre-shippuden's jacket only suited to fit naru loosely and orange instead) and his head band tied loosely around his neck and that was it. Though they were wearing cloaks like that of the akatsuki but minus the red clouds of course.

After flashing the identification papers and moving on they didn't see the stunned looks of the guards as they continued to the hokage tower, "Holy fuck!" exclaimed Kotetsu, one of the guards. " 'Holy fuck' is right, when hokage-sama sees them he's gonna blow a gasket." complained Izumo, "And the village is gonna hafta here about how he finaly has his son and wife back, kami-dammit." continued Izumo only to be struck by a small bolt of lightining and look around suspiciously and cautiously. "Meh who knows, maybe hokage-sama will tone it down instead of jumping and/or 'Hiraishin'-ing all over the damn place." consoled Kotetsu, "Yeah right and orochimaru doesnt like little boys he prefers little pre-pubescent flat-chested pink-haired teenage girls with banshee voices as kekkai genkai. (srry couldn't help it i am a natural born sakura hater)" said Izumo with so much sarcasm that the audience was literally drowning in it.

**KONOHA: MAIN ROAD**

As the convoy made its way through the village they garnered alot of attention, though most wanted to avoid it, well except for the lovely red-head who was 'puttin on a gun show' and what not causing Naru to giggle at her antics. That my frineds is when "Shit Just Got Real". All eyes were diverted instantly and directly to the cloaked figure who had giggled then shrunk away from the stares, many wondering who it was, some liking the beautiful giggle and finding themselves wanting more, while others simply were curious as too who it was that was under the hood. While passing a near by store, a few kids no older than 6 were playing ball when one of them kicked it to hard and it rolled in front of the convoy. Many stopped as one of the children went to retrieve the ball, curious as to what would happen between these new comers and the children. As the kid made his way up to the group to get the ball one of the members took the intiative to meet him half way with the ball, the crowd that had gathered watched with baited breath as to what would happen and the Uzu group stood and waited for their companion.

**HOKAGE TOWER: KAGE OFFICE**

Minato was a very proud, strong, and upbeat man, but at this moment all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sulk. Why? Well for one this damn paper work just keeps Fucking multiplying DAMMIT! and two he misses his Shina-chan and his Naru-chan. As Minato was considering leaving for the day a flare of chakra and a 'poof' indicated that that might not be the case. He looked up and motioned for the occupant to relay his message. The messanger spoke, "Um hokage-sama, a group of cloaked people have just checked in and-" only to be interrupted by the Hokage, "Yeah and what of it Izumo people check in all the time it's not a big de-" and he was cut off by Izumo, "No hokage-sama I know, it's just that, well..." Izumo pondered finishing his sentence but had a bright idea. "Yeah yeah out with it already Izumo come on what is it?" Asked an annoyed and impatient hokage. "Well sir, you'll just have to check it out yourself and see what i was trying to say." and with that Izumo shunshin-ed out of the office leaving behind a slightly annoyed yet curious hokage.

**KONOHA: MAIN ROAD**

As the child reached up to take the ball he was able to see a peek at what the person behind the cloak looked like, and he saw dark auburn-ish red hair all spiked (liek naruto's only less and thicker spikes) and cream colored skin only with a tan-ish complexion (Sakura pre-shippuden's skin tone). After retrieving the ball from the stranger he asked, "hey mister can I see your face?" to which the strange person replied with a light yet tenor chuckle and said in a boy-ish voice, "Sorry but i'm playing ninja and my identity has to remain a secret or else I lose." with a little child-ish-ness to his voice and a pout at the end. "Oh, okay then." responded the little boy and went back to playing with his friends while all passerby's let out a breath they didn't know they were holding and continuede what they were doing. Meanwhile Naru was whispering something to Kushina that the smaller red head caught snippets of like, 'Told you he was becomin a big ol' softy' and 'Oh I remember the day when he first came out of you Naru-chan' this slightly irked the red-headed boy so he spoke in a slightly elevated voice and said, "Oi! lets get a move on already huh?" to which the mother-son duo responded with a happy 'HAI' and took off towards the kage tower at a faster rate, to which the rest of the group sweatdropped. "Like mother like son eh Toshiko?" asked one of the guards, "Yeah I'll say tsubasa." replied Toshiko.

**With Minato**

Minato was walking through the village admiring the people he almost gave his life to protect as he remembered how that fateful night went.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_Outside of the very village minato was just newly crowned hokage of, was a nine-taild fox that was running rampant through the surrounding forest leaving destruction and even __death__ in it's wake. But it was not the Bijuu's fault however as Danzo-the scheming one-eyed crippled bastard he is- had teamed up with Orochimaru and Hiruko 'The Chimera' of the leaf to enact a plan, all for their own benefits; Danzo proposed said plan and pointed out that with the attack on the village via the kyuubi, Konoha would be gone, here orochimaru began to slightly smirk, and Hiruko would have plenty of uchiha test subjects and what not for his expirements, here Hiruko simply nodded his head in approval, whilst Orochimaru frowned but Danzo was quick to assure Orochimaru that he would get his share as well. But Orochimaru and Hiruko were still weary of the old war hawk as they did not know his reasoning for warranting such an attack on his own village, now had they stopped and used their very intelligent quotient high brains they could've figured it out, but sadly they didn't. Atleast not until it was to late. But anyways back to kyuubi's destruction, bodies lay strewn across the ground, even trees, some fallen some miraculously untouched, but it was a gruesome sight nonetheless. One man stood alone gazing upon his fallen comrads with a mix of shock, grief and rage, with a hint of disbelief that something like this had happened. He had already had his wife moved to a safe location, via the anbu who were stationed there. After applying the seal to his one and only child he set forth to do the one deed he wished he'd never have to do. When Minato arrived on the scene he saw the kyuubi standing there gazing upon the havoc it had wreaked, almost in a trance, its tails wildly flailing behind it sturring up dust, wind, and even a few trees. That was when Minato saw it, there was a flash in the retinas of the kyuubi for a split second, almost impossible to catch even for minato, and then it was gone. But Minato had seen it, and he new, the tell tale signs all pointed to one thing and one thing only. HE FORGOT TO PUT A FINISHING COAT OF PAINT ON THE BEDROOM WALLS OF HIS SON'S NEW ROOM DAMMIT. But no seriously the kyuubi had not attacked on its own free will. The kyuubi __**was **__ripped from Kushina yes, but that was months before the birth, you see someone had snuck in to their old apartment and tried to forcefully induce labor upon Kushina, suffice to say that person did not see the light of day or night for that matter __**at all**__. but anyways, after trying to force her into early labor they managed to cause premature contractal functions of the vagina and uterus thus, immulating a false birth which the body took as a sign of weakness and set off to rectify that by concentrating on fixing the muscle spasms, leaving the bodies immunal and chakral defense open for invasion or extraction in this case. Allowing the person to seal the kyuubi into a sculpture before quickly sending it to a different dimension, via jikukan-no jutsu afterwards they were then quickly killed and thus they (minato, kushina, and Jiraiya) were never able to retrieve the kyuubi, now with this being said, they secretly made a plan to up the academy teachings and increase shinobi strength and numbers drastically but inconspicuosly. But once again back to the sealing site, Minato was just about to perform the __**SHIKI FUIN**__ when one of Minato's close comrads offered to do it, to which he responded with a 'sorry old friend but I can't ask you to seal this beast into your own child and there is just no time.' to which the man responded by looking meaningfully into Minato's eyes and said in a grave yet strong voice filled with sorrow, 'I have no child to offer as I watched them die right before me.' this caused a pain to shoot through Minato's chest as he felt for the man, but nonetheless this was something he had to do. Until the man brought up a good point, 'Minato, please allow me this, allow me to meet my wife and child in a happier place, but in doing so, leave a mark that is forever lasting upon the face of humanity, I beg of you let my death be something that was of value and worth, not simply dying due to old age or some bastard enemy ninja who got in a lucky shot, please?' pleaded the man as Minato looked on with a sad look in his eye. This man-no broken shell of a man had lost everything in the span of a few hours and had nothing to live for. Minato had made his decision, quickly supplying the ninja with a few soldier pills he began instructing his friend, Kitai, as that is what he just gave the world, Hope,on how to do the jutsu before he initiated it._

_(FLASHBACK END)_

And the rest was all just a blur to him as he remembered bits and pieces of it, such as finally holding his son, the beating he recieved from Kushina, to the last moment he, Kushina, and Naruto would be a whole family until reunited, and finally to the ass load of paper work waiting for him once he returned to his office. Finally sturring out of his thoughts he heard whispers around him, not that he wasn't used to it, he was the hokage after all. No it was **what **they were whispering about that caught his attention. he caught snippets of it, but it was just enough to peak his interest in who these strangers were, he heard something along the lines of a 'Woman with the voice of an angel and the spirit of fire it's self; to 'a boy with the grace not even most veteran ninja trained in the art of stealth should have' to finally 'a boy with dark auburn-red hair who has quite a way with children'. So it was with a bundle of determination that Minato set off to where he heard the strangers were last seen.


	2. Nother Little Teaser

Little Bit of Happiness

Narufan: Hey guys Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I write whenever my muse calls to me and I have the time to write.

Naru-chan: What are we doing this chapter Narufan-san?

Narufan: Why thank you for asking Naru-chan, We are going to show your meeting with your tou-chan, a little bit of growing up some with both your parents and then... wel you'll have to see. (gives pervy giggle.)

Naru-chan: (pouts) that's it? I mean where's all the action and fun and-

Narufan: -Patience Naru-chan patience, all will be revealed in due time...

DISCLAIMER: (SIGH) dammit every time I do this it reminds me that my life sucks, Why do I have to say I dont own Naruto or anything pertaining to it, It just makes my hand inch that much closer to my cutting knife-I mean hey look Itachi's bitch-slapping Sakura and Ino to the song 'Smack That' by Akon.

With the Whirlpool Convoy

Kushina, Naru, and the mysterious red-head along with the othr occupants of the convoy began to make haste towards the hokage tower as Kushina was eager to see her husband after such a long time and Naru was very interested meeting his father, the so-called 'Yellow Flash' of the leaf and the man who happened to seal the used-to-be-sealed kyuubi within him. "OH Naru-chan You are just going to LOVE your father, He can be a total baka at times but, he means well and he has the most beautiful eyes, of course not as beautiful as yours or mine, but they come in a close third, but anyways as I was saying..." rambled Kushina to Naruto about his father, while Naru himself was thinking about his life back in Whirlpool and his only friend.

(FLASHBACK)

Naru was walking home from the store where he just picked up some more ramen for the house...again...for the fifth time...this day...and it's only monday...(SIGH), It's going to be a long week, when someone tapped him on the shoulder slightly startling him. "Kiyo-kun don't sneak up on me like that." scowled Naru, "Sorry Naru, but you just looked so innocent and, (Licks lips) dare I say it delicious." Said Kiyo, to which Naru just rolled his eyes and clocked his only friend upside the head. "Ouch dammit, that hurt, I'm the one who's supposed to be rough in this relationship Naru." chided Kiyo like a mother would her son. "Whatever," Naru responded befroe continuing, "Hey Kiyo what are you doing today?" questioned Naru, "Weeeeellllll," dragged out Kiyo while eyeing Naru with a ceratin glint before Naru shot him a warning look , to which he averted his gaze elsewhere and responded, "I don't really know but I do know that It involves you." he said while looking earnestly at Naru and putting his hand on Naru's upper back in a show of friendship and comfort. "I STILL don't know why you're friends with me." said Naru as he looked away slightly sad yet frustrated. "Because you are one hot piece of tail-" here he dodged a kunai, a cat, a few cups of ramen, and a civilian (WTF ?)-"and if I'm not then who will defend you from all the pervs lurking throughout this village." admitted Kiyo while eyeing some villagers suspicously, to which Naru retorted with a slight chuckle of amusement, "Riiiiight 'cause you are totally not a pervert after my virginity." Was naru's oh-so-witty response to which Kiyo looked insulted before answering seriously, "But for real, It's because you understand me and I understand you, and now-a-days that's rare and I happen to treasure such rarities, besides, your the one person who I know would never ever leave my side. EVER. and therefore I know I can count on you for any and everything." Naru looked away with a blush and a small smile while internally he was agreeing with Kiyo. "Also, I was serious when I said you were one hot piece of-" "LALALALALA I CAN'T HERE YOOOOUUU!" Interrupted Naru so he wouldn't have to here the end of that sentence, all the while Kiyo was chuckling to himself while the villagers just looked at the pair strangely before going back to their previous activities.

(FLASHBACK END)

WHIRLPOOL CONVOY

naru just re-emerged from his thoughts when there was a bright yellow flash, a growl, a squeal, a happy gasp, and then someone was cuddling him pretty close to their chest and then everything went black.

WITH MINATO (PRIOR TO ABOVE EXCHANGE)

Minato was closing in on those chakra signatures, oh yes he was and they were oh so familiar. His heart was beating rapidly at it being who he thinks it is, while his speed picked up, pretty soon he was merely a 'yellow flash' (A/N: 'yellow flash' LUL), then the next thing he new after hoping over a building, he spotted his beloved and the results of his and kushina's love right next to her seemingly in thought, so he crept along near them, not enough to be caught but enough to be able to hear thanks to chakra enhanced hearing, and this is what he heard, "-Are just going to LOVE your father, He can be a total baka at times (here Minato frowned, he was not a total baka), but he means well and he has the most beautiful eyes(here he beamed with pride until...), of course not as beautiful as yours or mine, but they come in a close third(Here he seemed to deflate with a look that said, 'Oh Kushi-chan say it isn't so.), but anyways as I was saying..." Was all Minato heard as he layed his eyes on his son for the first time, err what little he could see, He was in-tranced with his son, the blonde locks that peaked out at the world, the slight curve of the figure under the cloak, and of course, the grace with which he walked, even if he seemed to be in thought, given away through body language. At this point Minato could not have been more proud of his child, even if it's his first time seeing his child, he felt a strange sense of paternal love, a twinge of something else, and above all strong sense to hug his heir. It was then that he could no longer control himself and he rushed straight through the crowd and right up to the group and tried to give his Naru-chan, yes HIS, a hug. But in doing so he revealed himself , which brought out a growl from the red-head, a squeal from kushi-chan who ran to greet Minato, to which he flew right by leaving Kushina to sulk anime style(you know with the blue squiggly lines of deppression, crouched dragging a stick around in a circle), and then the red-head grabbed the blonde in a possessive hold and Naru passed out. After this happened Minato stood statue still mid-run, gaping at the red-head as the red-heasd glared defiantly and angrily at the older blonde, and the crowd awaited with baited breath who would make the next move. It was then that Minato chose this moment to freak out, yell like a little girl and faint, to which the red-head smirked cockily, before recieving a rather nasty blow to the mid-section via his captives elbow, forcing the breath and some spittle from his mouth leaving him on his knees gasping for breath and sputttering while Naru went to alarmed-ly assist his 'tou-chan' as he proclaimed. After a couple seconds, Kushina finally got out of her funk long enough to grab Minato by the back of his robes and drag him to the hokage tower, all the while muttering angrily to herself something along the lines of 'fucking ungrateful bastard husbands' and 'see if I ever miss his ass again' and of course 'no sex forEVER', while Naru hovered over his 'tou-chan' worriedly and the red-head followed behind grumpily at a leisurely pace all the while muttering things along the lines of 'HOW DARE HE TRY TO HUG WHAT IS MINE' and NARU-CHAN IS MY PRECIOUS' and finally 'CUT HIS DICK OFF AND BEAT HIM WITH IT'. After a couple more seconds, the crowd snapped out of it's own trance and followed after the odd little group, meanwhile the the 'convoy' disappeared in a poof of smoke only to be replaced by ANBU ROOT members who set off to confirm their mission a success.

END

NARUFAN: This is just, again a little taste of what my story is lookin like, honestly I have no plot for this stroy, and I make it up and write as I go along, Seriously every single thing is off the top of my head , and it differs from the last time I started to write. But yeah I don't have a BETA READER and would love one cause I don't have MICROSOFT WORD or spell check, and these little snippet chapters are gonna keep coming like this, snippets, til about the summer time because I have to much school work an SHit to really sit down and crank out a good long chapter. IF anybody wants to 'Temporarily Adopt' my story unti lsummer time to get my story stared, I could do that, and we could form a partnership. or If someone wants to adopt, my story/ idea they can, all of my stories are up for adoption even if I am writing them, I am even posting little mini chapps of Ideas I haven't really invested in yet but are up for adoption. PM me if you want them. NARUFAN1234 OUT!


End file.
